


-

by tata_red



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: воспоминания медика перед смертью на поле боя.





	-

*вспышка*

Рэтчет проводил взглядом внушительную фигуру. Он был не слишком общительным по своему складу, и проявления дружелюбия прятал за беззлобной ворчливостью. Впрочем, этот маневр все уже давно разгадали. Хуже было, если беззлобность переходила в праведную ярость медика, тогда - держись!  
Рэтчет сразу рязглядел в новоявленном Прайме того, кто поведет всех за собой. Силу, великую и несгибаемую. Ему по искре пришлось это чувство - чувство общности дела. Чувство правильности своего дела.  
О других чувствах он предпочитал не думать.  
Однако со временем грязные мыслишки о своем лидере стали выползать на поверхность.

*вспышка*

Автоботский медик делал свою работу быстро и умело. Ворны практики - и манипуляторы работают сами по себе. Необходимо было как можно быстрее спаять вместе все контакты, магистрали, платы и проводки. Снова сделать своего лидера единым целым.  
Он бы никому не доверил эту работу - только сам.

*вспышка*

Рэтчет аккуратно проводит манипуляторами по запаянной броне Прайма, почти ласково гладит свежие швы, трещины в покраске, царапины. Полировать надо будет позже, когда швы накрепко схватятся вместе.  
Он не замечает хода времени, и то, что его пациент очнулся.  
Прайм перехватывает манипулятор Рэтчета и легонько сжимает, глядя в оптику медика. Взгляд Прайма - решительный и прямой, он пронзает насквозь, как жесткие лучи облучения. В нем есть и твердость, и мягкость, и.. нежность. Не нужно слов, все и так ясно.

*вспышка*

Балкхед что-то утешительно басит, Арси сухо поджимает губы и мрачно смотрит в стену. Бамблби грустно что-то гудит.  
Рэтчет ничего не слышит, он отключился от восприятия.  
В нем сидит только одно - Прайма нету уже давно. И надо идти его искать, и он бы пошел сам, если бы не строжайший приказ - ждать возвращения. Медик чувствует себя оторванным от реальность и брошенным. Его мед-чемоданчик всегда наготове - Рэтчет по первому сигналу готов броситься на помощь - паять, скреплять, собирать в одно целое. Ибо невозможно вернуться невредимым после столь долгого отсутствия. Медик держит себя в руках; срываться на сокомандниках - так нельзя.  
Он неподвижно несет свою долгую вахту у экрана, ожидая появления сигнала Прайма.  
Сигнала нет.

Это - то единственное, что Рэтчет сейчас помнит хорошо - даже их первый контакт с Оптимусом не так запомнился, как томительные циклы ожидания, как грызущее искру чувство бессилия и обреченности - вперемешку с нотками веры и надежды.

*вспышка*

Конечно, Прайм вернулся невредимым. Колени у Рэтчета чуть не подогнулись, когда он не услышал - а почувствовал всем корпусом знакомую вибрацию от тяжелых шагов. Он не обернулся. Он смотрел на экран, все так же ожидая сигнала. Позади него послышались щелчки активированного оружия - команда была наготове.  
Рэтчет не обернулся даже на радостные вопли, когда все-таки Прайм, а не враг, вошел на базу. Он просто не мог обернуться, не мог - он знал, что тогда возможность держать себя в руках исчезнет.  
Он не обернулся и когда Прайм его обнял - только откинул шлем ему на нагрудную броню, и позволил напряжению отпустить себя.

*вспышка*

Он не знал, за что ему это чудо, за какие заслуги. Он радовался каждому клику, проведенному рядом. Прайм, в союзе с ним, Рэтчетом - это казалось сказкой на ночь. Но это была - реальность, самая любимая реальность Рэтчета.  
И сейчас, с угасающими силами отбиваясь от полчищ десептиконов, Рэтчет благодарил Праймуса за все. На самом краешке искры Рэтчет держал надежду, что его Прайм придет за ним, и спасет. Но здравый смысл твердил - ты, маленький медик, не выдержишь.   
И, падая, Рэтчет последний импульсом своей искры послал всю любовь, всю веру, все свое восхищение Прайму, своему единственному лидеру.

*вспышка вспышка вспыш....*

**Author's Note:**

> 16.08.12


End file.
